El secreto de Emmett Cullen
by Andrecullen18
Summary: Emmett, tiene un secreto que solo el sabe, hasta que un dia rosalie, decide espiarlo, lo descubre, y hace de eso, un juego para siempre con el.


**Hola, este fic, esta realizado con mucho cariño para mi amiga Kahia-Chan, discúlpame por la tardanza, Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, espero que te guste este one/shot yo disfrute demasiado escribiéndolo, muchas gracias por aceptarme en chocolate y menta, fanfiction y por lo que has hecho por mi…**

**Disfrútalo, te quiero mucho**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer**

"**EL SECRETO DE EMMETT CULLEN"**

**Rosalie pov**

El día estaba perfecto, hermoso, soleado, todo afuera brillaba, pero no me apetecía salir, de todos modos no podíamos hacerlo, por mas que quisiéramos, solo quería pasar el día haciendo, cosas entretenidas con mi Emmett, mi oso, mi amante, mi esposo, mi novio, mi todo, desde hace mas de cincuenta años, cuando lo encontré, a punto de morir cuando el, se encontraba cazando osos, de ahí lo lleve con Carlisle para que el lo convirtiera para mi, desde ese entonces, el ha estado conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, el era tan tierno, especial, y demasiado amedrantador, a veces me compadecía de Bella, Emmett nunca para de molestarla, pero a pesar de eso, lo amo, y siempre lo amare.

Hoy tenia pensado, quedarme en casa con el, a ver películas, pero había desaparecido llevaba mas de media hora buscándolo por toda la mansión, primero en la cocina, pero ahí solo estaba Esme, no se que tanto hacia ahí, si nosotros no comíamos, luego a la sala de juegos, pero solo estaba Jasper, jugando videojuegos, llame a Bella por el teléfono, para ver si estaba con ella, (solía desaparecer sin avisar, para ir a molestarla), pero no, tampoco estaba con ella, Edward estaba hablando no se de que tantas cosas con Carlisle en su despacho, era imposible que emmett estuviera ahí, con lo que odia las conversaciones científicas, Alice, de seguro andaba de compras, era imposible que andará con ella.

Ya estaba empezando a molestarme, donde se habrá metido Emmett Cullen, no quería ver las películas sin el, bueno, algún día aparecerá, a lo mejor, debe estar cazando algo, en fin, iré a ver las películas yo sola, pero cuando aparezca me va a oír.

**Emmett pov**

El día estaba aburrido, no había nada divertido que hacer, ¿quizás iré a fastidiar a Bella?, no mejor no, Edward ira a visitarla, no quiero estar en esa situación tan melosa, ¿jugare videojuegos?, tampoco, ya había jugado todos los juegos habidos y por haber, ah ya se, ¿iré de caza?, ah no cierto, fui anoche, lo había olvidado, ¿quizás vaya al centro comercial con Alice?,si, si eso haré, iré por esa enana, para que me acompañe, no podrá decir que no, además ella ama al centro comercial. Fui hacia su cuarto, toque la puerta, ella abrió, acaba de salir de bañarse:

_UPS, lo siento hermanita, no quería molestarte_

_ya lo estas haciendo, que necesitas._

_Es que, estoy aburrido, quiero ir al centro comercial. ¿vamos? ¿si? ¿anda di que si?_

_No se, emmett, tu siempre te desapareces de mi vista, después tengo que andarte buscando por el centro comercial._

_Pero Alice, tu sabes que yo te quiero, te adoro, eres mi hermana favorita, porfa, vamos al centro comercial._

_Eso solo lo dices, porque te conviene, ¿Por qué no vas con Rose?_

_Ah porque ella tiene cosas de mujeres que hacer, y si te quiero, no solo cuando me conviene, anda, vamos, prometo portarme bien._

_Bueno, esta bien, con una condición._

_¿Cuál?_

_Que vayamos en el porshe, tengo tiempo que no lo uso._

_Ah, eso, como quieras hermanita, te dejo para que te arregles, te espero en el auto._

Si, de compras con Alice, la verdad no me gustaba andar comprando ropa, lo mío era ir a la juguetería, es que yo tengo un secreto que nadie sabe, me gusta ir al centro comercial, pero solo por un sitio en especial, "La juguetería", pensaran que coleccionaba carros, figuras de acción y eso, pero no, tenia una gran debilidad por las barbies, no porque sea gay, afeminado, o como quieran decirlo, pero es que esas preciosas muñecas se parecían tanto a mi Rose, mi osita, que era como verla a ella, era por eso, que cerca de la casa tenia un lugar secreto en donde guardaba las barbies y cuando estaba aburrido, iba allí, me creaba una historia de novela, con mis muñecas, donde Rosalie, era la dama en peligro y yo su príncipe salvador, pero ya estaba aburrido de las mismas, necesitaba comprar otras nuevas.

Alice interrumpió mi ensoñación, estaba escuchando la canción de aqua, era tan bonita:

I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,

Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling.

You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,

kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.

You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours"

uu-oohuh..

_Emmett esa canción es para niñas, ni siquiera yo la escucho_

_Oye, pero a mi si me gusta, bueno vámonos_

_Pero no le dije a nadie, que íbamos a salir._

_Bueno no importa, VAMONOS…_

Alice arranco, el porshe, mujeres, siempre lo que ellas digan íbamos casi llegando al centro comercial, cuando Alice freno bruscamente:

_¿Qué pasa? ¿porque te detienes?_

_No me detuve porque quise, algo esta mal con el auto._

_OH bien, eso te pasa por estar tanto tiempo sin usarlo, iré a ver que pasa._

Como no esta mi osita, ella sabe mas que yo, de esto, levante el capo, no tenia nada de malo, cuando fui a decirle a Alice, que estaba bien, me cayo la tapa en la cabeza, Alice, estaba muerta de la risa.

_oye, eso no fue gracioso_

_pero para mi si, jajaja, que torpe Emmett, menos mal que eres vampiro porque sino pobre de tu cerebro._

_Bueno, no le pasa nada solo le falta aceite, pero dale, acelera que si llega al centro comercial._

Llegamos al centro comercial, wiii, primero iría a la juguetería, compraría mis barbies, luego me iría, a mi escondite secreto, corriendo, asegurándome de que ningún humano, me viera, luego volveré con Alice, a casa.

_enana, voy a la juguetería, te veo, dentro de dos horas en la placita del centro,¿te parece?_

_Si, esta bien, pero no mas de dos horas por favor._

Habían nuevas barbies, de la colección Fashion, todas estaban vestidas muy sexys, eran mi rose, en versión miniatura, tendré que llevármelas todas, el sr de la tienda que ya me conocía, me dijo:

_vaya, a usted si que su hija debe amarlo mucho._

_Si claro, mi hija(_dije sarcásticamente)(si este señor supiera que yo no puedo tener hijas)

Cancele, Salí corriendo, a mi lugar secreto, gracias al cielo, ningún humano molesto del cual preocuparme, ahí estaban mi colección de rose's, tan hermosas como siempre, quería quedarme a jugar, pero mejor no, Alice me mataría, así que Salí corriendo de nuevo al centro comercial, justo a tiempo, Alice ya tenia 5 bolsas en cada mano, con cara de Edward, la cara que Edward ponía cuando estaba estresado, es que parecían hermanos de sangre.

_te dije dos horas, Emmett, ni más, ni menos._

_Calma Alice, ya esta vámonos._

Llegamos a la casa, Rose estaba hecha una furia pero no entendía el porque.

_EMMETT CULLEN, SE PUEDE SABER ¿dónde rayos has estado?_

_¿Por qué tan alterada osita?, estaba acompañando a Alice a hacer compras._

_Pues, porque quería pasar la tarde contigo viendo películas, pero no te encontraba por ningún lado, podrías haber avisado._

_Lo siento, _le di, un suave beso en los labios_, osita ¿te importaría ver las pelis con Alice? Tengo algo que hacer._

_Si, osito, dale, haz lo que tengas que hacer tranquilo._

_Gracias, Te amo osita._

_Yo más._

Me fui a mi escondite secreto, no podía esperar para jugar.

**Rosalie pov**

Alice que tanto hará emmett, cada vez, que se desaparece así?

Bueno, rose, la verdad no tengo la menor idea, sigámoslo, a ver, ¿te parece?

Mmm, suena tentador, si vayamos a ver.

Seguimos el olor, de mi adorado oso, iba hacia el bosque, caminamos y caminamos hasta que nos topamos con una pequeña habitación ahí en medio de la nada, pero de ahí provenía la esencia de emmett, al y yo, entramos sigilosamente, esa habitación parecía la casa de una niña enamorada de las muñecas, habían barbies, de todos los colores, rubias, morenas, con el cabello rizado, lacio, vestidas para todas las ocasiones, definitivo el sueño de cualquier niña, pero algo mas impactante me dejo con la boca abierta, mi osito, estaba sentado en el piso con unas barbies, vestidas con ropa sexy, alice al verlo, estallo en carcajadas, pero le hice señas para que guardara silencio, iba a espiarlo, el estaba como jugando, una historia con las muñecas:

-_oh, rose, que hermosa que sos, no sabes cuanto te amo, cuando te veo con ese vestido, me vuelves loco._

La muñeca manipulada por Emmett_: y tu a mi, emmett, eres lo mas sexy, que existe en este mundo._

Alice ya no podía dejar de reír, así que le pedí que fuera a la casa, pero que no contara nada de esto, a nadie en la mansión, tenia una gran idea para emmett y para mi, Alice, se fue, me dispuse a darle la cara a mi oso, me vio y con cara de vergüenza dijo:

_osita, no es lo que tu piensas_

_no te preocupes osito, no estoy molesta, porque llames a una muñeca por mi nombre, bueno si, estoy molesta, por no haberme contado de esto, es maravilloso, además, los dos podemos jugar juntos._

_Es que pensé que me creerías un tonto_

_Pero osito, yo te amo, pase lo que pase, es mas quiero continuar tu juego, pero de verdad, ¿entiendes lo que te digo_?, le dije con voz seductora_. Además nadie se tiene porque enterar, esto será nuestro escondite de amor y juegos._

_OH si, me gusta como piensas._

_Lo ves, me acerque a el, lo bese, nos fundimos en un lindo juego de amor._

_**Fin!!**_

**Si les gusto, dejenme un reviw..xD**

**Muchas gracias, a Marialecullen por las ideas que me aporto, a andreiicullenhale, y Angel-geminis!!**


End file.
